


Just a dance

by Barrel84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel84/pseuds/Barrel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is angry at Oliver after a tabloid published a picture of Oliver and a woman dancing together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dance

Hi everyone, just for you know you don’t have to read my previous stories to understand this one.  
For information, in all of my stories, while shielding Barry Oliver has been struck by electricity produced by a metahuman which led to Barry and Oliver being bound together (they shared Barry’s power and can enter each other mine – they can also feel what the other is feeling)  
I really hope you’ll enjoy reading it! Do not hesitate to leave comments! thx

Barry was not happy … He didn’t know what was his worst feeling; sadness, anger or jealousy….

Oliver had been at a charity reception, and for the whole evening, lots and lots of women had been clinging to him as if they were leeches… of course the journalists attending the reception had been more than pleased to post several pictures of the famous playboy Oliver QUEEN with his “fans”, but the front page of one them had been awful for Barry; you could see Oliver smiling and dancing with a beautiful blond woman, his hands far too low on her back, and the both of them were from far too close to each other, and the worst : the title which said “Oliver QUEEN ‘s kid husband wasn’t able to hold him still after all!”

While Barry was reading it, Oliver sensed something was wrong and went to meet him in their living room.

“Barry what’s happening love” he said coming near his husband. He was going to take him in his arms, when Barry pushed him away and threw him the paper

“Don’t give me that Mister Playboy!” He said a bit angry

Oliver looked at the front page briefly before chuckling.

“Barry, please, you should know by now what kinds of bullshit those people are writing!”

“Of course I know but, you were still dancing with her!”

“It was just a dance, nothing more I promise”

“Well tell me then, how come you’re so clinging to each other, and just look where you put your hands”

“Well it was a romantic music! She really wanted to dance with me I was just being nice to her that’s all. I don’t see the point of making a fuss about it” said Oliver starting to be annoyed by his husband’s behavior.

“Oh you don’t see the point of it? Ok” with that he headed towards the front door grabbing his jacket

“Ok Barry where are you going?”

“I’m going to make that point clear for you Mister Just being nice”

With that being said he rushed out.

 

Oliver went to work without knowing where was Barry, he didn’t even know what he was thinking or feeling. They had been married for a bit more than one year now, and with a lot of training and concentration they were able to prevent the other from entering their minds, a fact which right now Oliver didn’t like at all; he knew too well how reckless Barry could be when he was angry… and God knows he was right to feel anxious about that.

Felicity arrived at the office a few minutes after him, with a look indicating that she had read the same paper;

“You’re a jerk you know that?”

“Well good morning to you too” he replied with a smile.

“Are you aware of the fact that you’re married or not?”

“Felicity please stay out of my private life”

“No way, you know how frail and insecure Barry is, not to mention stupid too” She said breathing heavily. “Oliver you are a great man, and a great husband, I know this, but Barry has always be and will always be different from anyone else. He is so sensitive… you need to be very careful with his feelings, you can’t go and dance like that with someone else, look how sensual the both of you are on that picture! If it was Ray, I would have probably thrown him through the window already.”

“I know you’re probably right. I really didn’t see what could be wrong about dancing with her I promise, I hadn’t seen it that way I was just being..”

“You’re previous you, which means charming and as the paper put it a jerky playboy! Just imagine if it were Barry here what would you do?” she said showing him the picture

But he couldn’t imagine Barry with someone else, not possible, even for just a dance and… Ok now he was kind of ashamed.

“I need to find him and excuse myself”

“Then go!”

“I don’t know where he is, and he didn’t take his phone… and the investors are coming today it’s just not possible for me to leave the office at all”

“Well don’t worry he will be at home when we’re going back at the mansion this evening ok”

Oliver went to meet his investors and was praying Felicity was right. Which she wasn’t.

 

They came back at home and Barry was still no where to be found.

Our speedster had spent his morning walking around. Then as he was starting to be tired he went to Joe’s house, knowing the latter would be at the precinct; he needed to feel at home so he took refuge in his old bedroom and slept there all the afternoon. When he woke up it was already dark outside so he decided to go back to Starling, but no way would he go back at home!! No he had better plan! Tonight he was going to a dancing club! He would find a partner to dance with him, and make sure some people would recognize him and this should teach a lesson to his husband!

It was of course if everything went according to his plan… which was rarely the case with him anyway.

As he was not a big fan of nightclubs, he didn’t know where to go but he remembered one that Brad, his former colleague, used to talk about. The place was in the middle of the Glades, a very infamous suburban to be, but no way was he going to go back to what he decided, after all he was The Flash, if something went wrong he could always run out of here.

When he entered the place he was feeling uncomfortable at once. It was a nightclub like he could have imagined; people dancing, some drinking, some kissing and more…. He was beginning to realize how stupid his idea was... After all, he was not Oliver, he was not into nightclubs and hanging out with strange people in the evenings. He was heading towards the exit when a man stopped him.

“Hey would you want a drink with me?” asked this really handsome man

“Well no thanks, I have to go” he replied shyly

“Just one drink, please… You see that girl there” he said pointing at a woman in the very far corner of the room “she ‘s a very good friend of mine. She kind of dragged me along, and I’m feeling completely out of place, and I think you’re the same, maybe we could keep each other company?”

Well this guy seemed to be sincere and kind so Barry nodded.

“Ok but just one drink and I’m out of it” he said smiling.

Two hours later, both of them were speaking and laughing in a very friendly way. Barry was having a good time, who would have thought.

“Barry, would you like to come at home with me? I have some pretty cool video games we could play while drinking some beers”

“Well it’s very nice of you to ask but as I told you I’m married and I think I’ve punished my husband enough, he must be really worried right now ” he started to raise from the stool when he felt strange. The kind of feeling he knew too well, the kind of feeling he came to fear so much he loved it.

“Tell me it’s a joke!” He said with anger in his voice. “Seriously man, you roofied me?”

Garret, was smiling nicely “Please you came all the way here, everyone knows this nightclub reputation, if you come here you want to get laid, otherwise you’re going somewhere else, besides I could get a lot of money with a cutie like you…”

Barry was feeling ashamed, The Flash roofied – way to go Barry - but he couldn’t ask for Oliver’s help, God the man would kill him! First for not letting him knows where he went, second for coming here in the Glades in this nightclub, and finally for taking drugs (even though he hadn’t really chosen to take it, his behavior was so stupid to begin with that even in the state he was, he knew everything was his fault)

 

Barry walked as fast as he could out of the guy view and ran towards the foundry; He didn’t ‘want to go back home to Oliver in this state.

By the time he arrived at the Foundry, the drug had started its full effects on him, it was hard to go down the stairs but hopefully the wall was a great help for him. He was chuckling murmuring some incoherent words to himself.

What he couldn’t realize in his state, was that the people looking at him were not hallucinations. 

“Hello hallu” he said waving and walking like a drunk man

“Barry what did you took?” asked Oliver growling, he was feeling so much anger he was going to beat the shit out his stupid husband

“I didn’t” he began before stumbling and falling head first on the ground. Oliver rushed towards him and picked him up in his arms

“Gosh it’s not possible, why did you do this, we talked about this!”

Dig was preparing the couch for him, while Roy, Thea and Felicity were looking with worry in their eyes

“I don’t…. the guy did”

This got Oliver’s attention right away

“What?” He said tapping Barry’s cheek gently “Hey Babe, what guy”

“The guy at the nightclub”

“What were you doing in a nightclub to begin with”

“Wanted to do the same you did I wanted to leave because was wrrrooooong idea but he wanted to speak he told. So we spoke a few hours but … wanted to leave … he gave … last drink but … wrong, tasted strange and I felt strange so I ran here” he said laughing 

“Woaahh You’re strong for an hallucination, but not as strong as my Ollie” he said smiling like a child with sparkling eyes, while Oliver was holding him.  
Oliver was looking fondly at him, how did he manage to do this to him? Making him feel like he was someone so special …

“Barry it is me” he said gently

Barry was half asleep, half smiling

“Why didn’t you go home?”

“Don’t want my Ollie to see me like this” he said crying “don’t want him to think I’m a junkie, because … promise to not take it, tried to buy some one day … my Ollie was feeling so soooo bad, … don’t want to make him suffer! Was afraid he would kill me! Would have thought I went and by some stuff … won’t believe me…”  
“Barry I’ll always believe you” he said stroking his cheek.

“Well you have to you’re in my mind”

“Let me in Barry I want to be sure nothing else happened”

“No way… if Ollie sees will be angry, disappointed”

“Barry look at me in the eyes, I love you, I understand this is not your fault so trust me ok”

Barry complied, Oliver was able to see everything’s happening, he was feeling Barry’s pain, he was seeing how lost he was in the middle of the nightclub, he was seeing how that man came to “help” him, how he wanted to sell him…

He took a deep breathe, his husband was safe, he was in his arms with him, nothing happened it was okay, he was trying not to think to what that man had said “sell him”..

“He’s going to be ok” he said turning to look at his friends

“Did you see what happened?” asked a very worried Thea

“Yeah a man slipped him a roofie in a night club, in the middle of the Glades”

“You mean the ‘tiptoe nightclub’? What was he doing there? I have been checking it out for several weeks… Apparently several missing young men were last seen in there”

“Well we’ll help you find out what‘s happening, But with what that man said to him, I’m pretty sure that it’s a case of men trafficking”

“Poor Barry, I hope he will be fine” added Felicity

“Don’t worry he just needs to sleep and “ he added before Felicity could say anything else “I will talk to him tomorrow I promise”

 

Oliver carried his precious package to the car then to their bedroom; Barry was completely out of it. 

Once Barry was safely tucked in their bed, Oliver phoned to Caitlin – he wanted to know if some counter effects were to be feared such as craving or things like that. Caitlin was quite reassuring, there would be some kind of withdrawal signs but not as bad as before.

Oliver positioned himself behind Barry and took him in his arms – he was not able to sleep for the whole night, he was so lost in thought, he once again made Barry suffer, he once again screw it up because he had to go and flirt to prove to everyone that he was an eternal charmer, and if Barry hadn’t had superspeed tonight he would be God knows where.

 

Barry woke up disoriented. He was lying in his bed next to Oliver, and he was sure something wasn’t right, his head was killing him and he couldn’t remember the day before after he left Joe’s house.

He turned towards Oliver:

“How come we’re in our bed together when you’ve been a total jerk yesterday? You should be lying on the couch” said Barry slurring a bit.

“Yes well I give you that, I’m sorry Bear. What you told me yesterday was the truth, I think I wanted to prove that I was still “in”” “I don’t know what to say to ask for your forgiveness but I promise I will never be that douche on that picture, never again” he said sincerely.

“Yeah well you know that I don’t like seeing you with someone else….” He said looking pained, but as he looked in Oliver’s sincere and saddened eyes he just wasn’t able to be angry with him anymore.

“Ok If you buy me a dog I will think about granted you with my forgiveness” he said seriously

“You’re serious? A dog? Ok we’re going today then”

Barry smiled slightly before wincing

“Gosh my head’s killing me what happened? Who did we fight?”

“What do you remember?”

“Well I went to take a nap at Joe’s and that’s pretty all of it, I don’t know who punched me but he punched hard I’m telling you” he said chuckling  
“Barry we didn’t fight anyone…”

“But what…” Oliver was looking at him gravely and Barry didn’t like it at all. He was beginning to panic when Oliver sit him and took his hands.

“Barry, you’re okay, you’re with me…just listen to my voice ok, now concentrate and enter my mind, I have your memories and mine from yesterday ok”  
Barry was seeing everything, and the more he remembered, the more he wanted to find a shovel to dig a hole and bury himself in it.

“Oh my God tell me our friends and family didn’t see me like that…”

“Barry you’re serious? You could have been sold to … well to anyone, and you’re worried about what the people who love you the most could think? We don’t care about that Barry, nobody will judge you for something you were not responsible of.”

“Well I’m totally responsible, it was my decision to go there”

“Well it was my stupid behavior who made you to decide to go there so…”

“In short, we’re both stupid” Barry added looking at Oliver before the both of them laughed about this situation.

“Well I will never be glad enough for that lightning striking you… if it hadn’t … Barry this is very serious you could have been sold to crazy people or perverts or I don’t know… but still, the very thought of it just give me goose bumps You have to be more careful when you don’t know someone, you can’t go and trust anyone because they seem nice to you.”

Barry was looking at his husband, this whole mess was not funny he was well aware of it. This had been quite shocking for Oliver, but for him too.

“You’re right I know. I didn’t think he would try this on me I…”Barry didn’t know what to say, Oliver was feeling his husband was distressed and he could even feel that Barry was trying really to be brave and to pretend it was nothing, but deep down inside him he had been frightened.

“Hey” he grabbed Barry under his chin and raised his head “It’s okay, you’re okay. I will not let anyone hurt you alright?”

“I know” he said straddling Oliver legs. He pushed him down gently on their bed and kissed him while caressing his abs. 

“Barry no way, you’re not feeling well.”

“Please I need you, I need this, I need you to make me yours and only yours”

Barry was looking so intently at him that Oliver had no other choice than to comply.

 

They went downstairs at around 10 in the morning. All the inhabitants were gathered in the dining room.

The mansion was so big for just the two of them, that Roy and Thea, Felicity and Ray, Dog and Leyla were all living in with them.

Barry was feeling so stupid considering the events which had taken place the day before that his cheeks were already red when he entered the room”  
“Hi guys, well I wanted to let you know how sorry I am for yesterday, you have to witness me when”

“Hey Barry don’t worry it’s okay” said Thea coming near him “It wasn’t your fault alright? What matters is that you’re fine ok” She said kissing his cheeks.  
Oliver whispered “I told you so” in his ear before dragging him towards the table to have breakfast.

After several minutes, Dig pointed out:

“We still need to do something for that club! We can’t let things go on like this, we need to find who or what organization are behind those disappearances”  
“From what I already know there is a different guy each evening trying to lure young men who happened to be all very similar. Dark hair, light skin, blue eyes, quite slim.”

“Well it’s pretty simple, someone needs to be our bait! Someone who suits that description” added Felicity.

All eyes turned towards Barry, but he hadn’t even realized it when Oliver hit the table with his hands very hard.

“No way in hell, don’t even think about it”

“About what?” asked a very innocent Barry. At that very moment, Oliver wanted nothing more than to take him safely in his arms and killing everyone who would try to come and take him away.

“Well since we know it’s a different guy every evening, if we’re going tonight, we won’t see the man who roofied you yesterday that way you won’t be recognized, and as you fit the description perfectly, we have a chance that someone else tries to abduct you, if it happens, we’ll just have to follow you, to know who’s behind all of this” added Ray.

“Are you dumb? I said no. You really want him to go there and risk his life? We don’t even know what’s happening to those people once they are kidnapped! And if something goes wrong? Well? How would we find him back?”

“Oliver maybe it’s not such a wrong idea! We could even find back some of those who disappeared… and don’t forget we’re bound to each other, you’ll be with me the whole time and if something goes wrong you’ll just have to run to me…. I’m not helpless you know.”

“I don’t think you’re helpless, not for a second, you’re one of the bravest and strongest person I’ve ever met. But I don’t like you taking risks like that, I couldn’t… If... God if something happened I don’t know what I will do”

“Well technically nothing.” Added a very sincere Felicity. All eyes turned towards her. “Well we all know that you are depending on the other to live, if one of you dies so does the other, so if something awful happens you will be dead too. Not that I wish that happens! No way I was just pointed a fact that’s all! He is not taking a risk, you both are.”

“When you put it that way I’m not so sure about it anymore” replied Barry.

“Ok guys stop the drama!” said Thea “We know what you mean for each other ok! But do you realize how many bad guys we already fought? How many metahuman we took down? It’s just a simple case – awful when you think of what could have happened to Barry if he wasn’t The Flash - but simple. No reason for it to go wrong ok!”

Oliver glared at Thea, but he knew she was right, they had to act, and Barry was fitting the role they needed perfectly.

“Ok but if I’m sensing anything might go wrong, I’m killing the guy and I’m taking back my husband home!” Barry was feeling how afraid and insecure Oliver was with all of this matter, he put his hands on his thigh under the table to try and reassure him, even though he knew it wouldn’t…

 

Barry dressed himself for that evening under Oliver surveillance. He was dressed quite casually, nothing too tight, Oliver had chosen his clothes very carefully.  
All the members of their team were right where they had to. Oliver was inside the nightclub watching Barry’s every move.  
Roy and Thea were in the street behind the club with their bikes.

Diggle and Leyla were inside a van in the street in front of the club monitoring several screens. Felicity had hacked the club video surveillance to allow Dig and Leyla to check everyone every move.

 

About 15 minutes after arriving in the club, Barry was approached by a man who appeared to be quite friendly. They took a drink and began to spoke about nothing in particular, having a good time. One hour later Oliver was witnessing all of this drinking a glass of whisky from the end of the club - he was becoming impatient about all of this situation. That man was touching His husband’s shoulder, he was going to crash his hand … 

Hopefully, Barry felt how difficult for Oliver it was to watch him with another man, turned his head discreetly and looked at him and smiled.

Then Oliver saw it. The man had put something in Barry’s drink.

“Team you’re hearing me?” Everyone answered. “We have the good guy… Felicity we need a distraction right now, I need to change Barry’s drink right away” 

Barry, sharing Oliver’s thoughts, was immediately aware of the situation, and waited to have a sip at his glass. 

Not even 1 minute later, all the lights of the club were off. In two seconds, Oliver being almost as fast as Barry when running alone, exchange his drink and turned back to his position.

When the lights turned on, Barry took a sip and a few minutes later he started to pretend slurring. The man went up and took him by his arms. When they passed the bartender, he laughed putting his hand on Barry’s butt and saying that his boyfriend couldn’t hold his liquor. 

Barry tried to not react, but he couldn’t stand being touch by anyone other than Oliver;

It was too much for Oliver, that man with his hands there! He pretended to go out and pushed the guy passing them.

“At least you could excuse yourself” he said but when Oliver turned back and glared at him “Ok well no problem man don’t worry” Oliver went outside.  
Chris and Barry went out and headed towards Chris’s car.

Oliver and Barry where both concentrating real hard. Oliver was able to hear and see everything Barry was hearing and seeing.

“Well I know you don’t understand what I’m saying in the state you are, but I really appreciate you. It’s a pity I have to hand you over to Him. But I will get a lot of money with you, you’re handsome, you’re cute and needy, and shy… exactly what he likes… He will be pleased with me that’s for sure. I wish I could have had some fun with you at least… but I’m not allowed to touch the goods it really is a pity especially tonight.”

-Barry don’t worry I’m following you I even can see you. You’re ok?

-Well I’m not really at ease with him telling me that kind of things but I’m alright for now…

-The car stopped. We must be there…Whoah it’s a huge mansion, the name on the mail box said “Garett Johnson”

-Well his pretty famous, he is the owner of the casino in the city, he’s well known for his eccentricity…

 

“Come here babe, your new owner wants to try you...”

Barry was starting to panic, all this situation was creeping him out.

\- I’m not feeling really good …You’re staying close?

-Don’t worry Barry everyone’s here ok, I’m right behind you

-Well I don’t really want to be tried you know

-Not happening don’t worry baby

 

Chris took him inside. Oliver passed them the faster he could and hide behind a shelf. Barry was being lead in the basement. Before following them, Oliver opened the door for his team mate to enter.

He quickly found where Barry and Garret were. He entered a huge room which was decorated in white and golden curtains. Several red pillows were scattered on the floor. At least a dozen of young men were half sitting half lying on them, all of them having a dull look, they seemed totally lost…he looked at them once and knew they were completely drugged.

Barry was brought to the man sitting on the couch at the far end of the room. They recognized him by the pictures they saw on the tabloids, it was Garett Johnson.  
Oliver was following closely behind Barry and Chris while the others were taking down several guards and hid themselves at several strategic place of this huge room.

“Well well, Chris, you‘ve excelled! That one is a good one” He added before standing and coming near them. He turned around Barry looking at him with such piercing eyes, that Barry felt as if he was naked. That man made him feel sick.

“Ok, how much for this one?” asked Garett;

“500 000$ no less” he replied

“What? But you’re crazy it’s too much!” 

“Ok, you can have him for half of it but I’ll be the first to try him and I’m doing it right now” said Chris smiling and caressing Barry’s cheek

Oliver had never felt so much anger in his whole life! Those men were talking about his husband like he was nothing but an object, and that dick should take his hand off his husband, man, he thought that guy will be the best target for my arrows….

Diggle started to feel ill at ease about it too, he was afraid of Oliver’s reaction… but they were recording all this conversation and they needed to have a bit more to hand it to the police;

“No way, that one will be my treasure, my masterpiece! Ok for the price! Give a shoot of heroin and bring him in my bed I want him now – but before that I want to taste him a bit” He came closer to Barry to kiss him

\- Oliver don’t let him touch me please

-Don’t worry not gonna happen, we’re all ready

It happened really fast in an instant Barry was in Oliver’s arm, away from that man, all the guards were unconscious, Chris was being held by Dig and two arrows were piercing both of his legs. Garret was looking at them completely dumbfounded.

“What are you doing here? This is my home! What do you want?” he asked

“Are you seriously asking?” Growled Oliver… “You’ve been kidnapping people for months to build a... I don’t even know how to call it, what…a kind of secret harem! You are mad!”

“What I’m doing is none of your business, they’re mine” he said spitting, he was red with anger “and give that to me it’s mine!” he said pointing at Barry. He was coming near them when Oliver grabbed his wrist, broke it, and flipped him on his back to the ground.

“Never talk about a human being that way!” He wanted to tell him that his husband was no objet but in front of that man he was the Arrow, not Barry’s husband.  
“The police will be here in five... we have to go away.” Said Leyla

They were leaving when Garett who was tied to the couch cried after them:

“You are not taking him his mine” he shrieked. They were already halfway in the corridor but they could still hear him. Barry was trembling just imagining what happened to those men and what could have happened to him.

Oliver stopped.

“Oliver what are you doing? The police will be here in less than five! We have to get the hell out of here.”

“You’re going. Barry and I are faster than you we have to deal with all those security cameras, we can’t risk Barry to be recognized.”

“Garett saw him!”

“He’s crazy and all those men could be brothers, I’m not sure he could tell which one is Barry, besides he was totally high I highly doubt this is a threat for us on that matter.”

“Ok see you then” said Gig. With that the team left, leaving Barry and Oliver alone in the corridor.

“Oliver why did you send them away?”

“Because right now my husband needs me and I want to be there for him” he said taking him in his arms

“Thank you” whispered Barry.

“Well we did something good for those men you were right to insist”

“What kind of life will they have now? They’ll have to go through what we have with withdrawal... and when they learn what that man did to them it will crush them” Barry was really moved by all of this, what that monster did was unforgivable, he broke them.

“When I think that it could had happened to me I just…”

“Hey, hey, hey, Barry look at me” said Oliver lifting up his lover’s face. “Nothing happened to you, ok I’m here, I won’t let anyone hurt you that way, ok? You’re mine and I’m yours and it will always be that way. You can be proud of you, if you hadn’t insist like you did maybe we wouldn’t had saved all of them”  
“Well I’m proud of us… even if all of that began with something stupid…”

“It was not something Babe, I was being stupid.” He kissed him gently, and tenderly.

“So now we’re taking care of those cams and we’re going home. I know you’re still disturbed by all of that and I am too, when I think of that man looking at you and speaking to you as if you were a thing belonging to him, I just want to go back and kill the son of a bitch”

Barry grabbed his hand before Oliver decided to carry out his threat, and together they went to take care of the video recordings.

 

When they came back home earlier, they stayed for a bit with their friends and family:

“That guy was insane! I don’t know if he’s born that way of if the drugs made him like this but he was spooky!” said Leyla

“Well I’m not sure he was so crazy” said Barry looking at his hands. 

This shocked everyone, Barry was the most sensitive of all of them, so to hear him saying that, was really strange especially after they discovered what that man was doing

“What do you mean?” asked Oliver carefully

“Well, he was being pretty clear headed on a point at least…”

“Please enlighten us because I don’t see which one” replied Felicity

“Well he did tell I was worth 500 000$” said Barry clearly amused by this. This made the others laughed

“Well he was out of his mind for that too, you’re worth so much more than half a million…” said Oliver kissing him passionately, they were so into each other that they forgot their friends were looking at them making out in front of them on the couch;

Thea tried to clear her throat to stop them but nothing happened so she ended by clapping her hands saying:

“Ok stop! Stop you two!! We saw your point no problem… please I don’t want to be traumatized by seeing my brother making out with his husband ok” she added  
Barry straightened at once his face all red while Felicity replied to Thea.

“Gosh Thea you couldn’t jut close your mouth, could you?!! It was so hot… at least I’ve got a picture of it for Iris, she will be pleased.” She said sending the said picture to Iris

“Felicity!” growled Oliver “Tell me you didn’t”

“Well Ray and I are going to the restaurant! See you guys” she said and together with Ray they quickly left the room before Oliver could grab his bow.

When they left, the others were clearly feeling the same need to run away from Oliver and Barry. They could feel how much they needed to be together and only together, they were holding back as to not devour each other in front of their team. So their friends found an excuse to leave this room and its heavy atmosphere.  
Oliver turned back towards Barry, lifted him up in is arms and in a flash both of them were in their bed.

He lied Barry down on the mattress and proceeded to unclothe his beautiful angel. Then he took off his own clothes and straddled Barry; he leant forward and kissed his chest then he went up towards his neck. He kissed his face gently slowly, his lips.

His hands were caressing his chest, his belly and found its way towards his butt. He entered him with his fingers gently stretching him out. He then positioned himself and together they fell in a pit of total bliss, tenderness and passion.

In the morning, Barry opened his eyes and looked at his handsome husband. Oliver being a light sleeper woke up when he sensed he was being observed;  
“Had a good sleep?” he asked kissing Barry

“Yeah very good”

“Why are you chuckling like that” asked Oliver perplexed

“Well don’t tell me you forgot Mr. Queen” added Barry with a mischievous smile; Oliver said nothing and was preparing for the worst when:

“Today we’re going to buy a dog!” said a very cheerful young man

Why couldn’t he forget about, thought a very exceeded Oliver….


End file.
